Fidelius Charm And Death
by Shefali12
Summary: Featuring two scenes - the first is from the day James and Lily took on the protection of the Fidelius Charm and the second is the scene from their last day.


**Disclaimer:- By this time, if it's not obvious, then you haven't read enough fanfiction. I'm destitute. **

**A/N:- This was written for the last prompt on Jily Week on tumblr. Be sure to leave reviews if you liked it or if you hated it. Just tell me what you liked and what you hated and what you thought was weak.**

* * *

Fidelius Charm

On the 22nd of May in 1980, Lily and James watched their new house from the walkway - a beautiful cottage with faded stone walls and a striking deep blue, wooden door which seemed to blend in with the wall, all the while standing out and catching the viewers' eyes.

Vines grew on the offside, slowly spreading across the front and daisies sprouted up in the garden, bright in contrast to green grass. The house was exactly what Lily had dreamed of living in as a child. And yet she couldn't bring herself to be happy.

James had imagined being in this position. He had a lovely wife, a beautiful baby on the way and terrific friends. Granted that there was a war going on but his ideal dream scenario was practically what he had then. And yet he was deeply disconcerted, unsettled.

The cause for this wasn't a mystery.

Ever since the prophecy, neither of the two felt safe. It was as if the prophecy, the very mortal threat facing their son, was all they ever had on their minds.

Sirius was no different. He spent perhaps as much time worrying, even if, like his best friend, he refused to admit it. Admitting it made it seem all too real.

He watched James put an arm around Lily's shoulder to comfort her; the memory of the two smiling on their wedding day faintly flashed through his mind. This was never supposed to have panned out this way.

There was always the imminent possibility of danger since they had joined the Order and even before. But standing there in front of the Potters' new house, watching the young couple grimly and miserably watch their first actual house was one sight he wished he had never had to see.

Dumbledore had been gone for over an hour, having left them with the necessary instructions. For nearly the entirety of an hour they had stood in wretched silence. Now it was too much for Sirius to take.

"We should really get started," Sirius broke the terseness in the air.

There was something else bothering him, something on his mind he couldn't quite identify or else, really articulate.

James's hand slid off Lily's shoulder as he turned around to look at Sirius. Lily decidedly stared on at the house, trying in vain to feel a shred of happiness.

Sirius retrieved his wand, sighing as he walked to them. He, like them, was dressed in muggle clothes even though they stood in a magical neighborhood.

Running a hand through his hair, James conceded, "Yeah. You ready?"

Sirius inhaled heavily and Lily's eyes shot to him, watching through the corner of her eyes. "Are you ready to back up the shield?"

James's wand appeared from his front pocket. Lily gazed down at the pavement, one hand on her other elbow, locks of red hair slipping out of her messy ponytail.

Sirius lifted his eyebrows inquisitively and James nodded slowly.

But something wasn't right.

Sirius faltered for a second, "Um, do you…should we…Perhaps Dumbledore should be the secret-keeper."

"Why do you say that, Padfoot?" posed Lily, a crease appearing between her eyebrows.

Sirius looked around, not absorbing the scenery around, "I don't know… I just think with Dumbledore being the secret-keeper, Voldemort will have a harder time getting at the Fidelius Charm."

"Sirius, you would never betray us," said James, with the utmost conviction.

Sirius's lips twitched into a halfhearted smile, "That's not it. I wouldn't..." He paused, "Voldemort considers Dumbledore a threat and he should, which is why Dumbledore would be perfect to guard the secret."

"Sirius, we trust you. We know you would take the secret to your grave if it came to that. As much as we trust Dumbledore and we do, we still believe you would be the perfect choice to be the secret-keeper," said Lily, quietly. Her nose was a dark pink and her eyes seemed a little swollen.

"I definitely would, Lily. But we don't know all the ways, we haven't considered all the possibilities….As much as I hate to say it, Voldemort isn't any ordinary bloke. He'll have his ways to break the charm, even if it means to steal it from me after I'm dead."

Something clicked.

That was exactly it. He worried Voldemort would suspect him and somehow manage to hurt the Potters, hurt Harry. But there was a solution for that.

"We use a decoy," Sirius suggested after what seemed like a lifetime. "He could suspect me all along and he wouldn't have the faintest notion as to who he actually ought to look for." He laughed, "He would never be able to get to you if he didn't know who to look for."

"Where are you going with this, Padfoot?" James frowned.

It had to be someone they could trust. Logically, that would make it one of their best friends. Apart from Remus and Peter, only the Mckinnons and Longbottoms remained. However, the two families had their own problems, especially considering the fact that the Longbottoms were in the same situation.

That narrowed it down to Remus and Peter, Sirius concluded.

Although, lately Remus had seemed distant, disconnected somehow. There was someone among them that had been the leak. Remus was the only one who really, barely fit the description.

And so…

"No one would suspect Peter. He doesn't remotely resemble a threat." James caught on and though he didn't smile as widely as Sirius, he was beginning to smile. Sirius barked out another fit of laughter, "It's brilliant. He could spend all his life chasing me but he would never think to consider Peter."

Lily had to admit, Sirius's idea was compelling. "Sirius, are you sure?" she cocked her head.

James smirked, dropping a kiss on Lily's forehead, "It's a fantastic plan. It's mad but that's exactly why it's so brilliant. He would never see it coming."

"Lily, trust me. I'm sure. He'll be too busy tracking me to ever notice Peter," Sirius said in a milder tone, his smile, however, remained as bright on his lips.

"Then that's it?" asked Lily. She looked up at James, "We make the switch?"

James turned his gaze to Sirius who nodded happily, "I'll go get him."

Without another word, Sirius apparated to their apartment and returned with Peter a few minutes later.

They reappeared stumbling slightly. As apprehensive as Peter seemed, Sirius looked as confident in his decision.

With a little help from James, Sirius and Lily, Peter performed the Fidelius Charm, making himself the secret-keeper.

The house vanished until Peter told them the address and it seemed to recreate itself out of thin air. The rest of the affair was handled discretely. Sirius and Peter left quickly after with promise of returning as soon as possible.

Subsequent to their departure, Lily mutely stood in the kitchen, watching James grumble as he scanned the refrigerator. He finally pulled out an apple with a scowl.

Lily forced a smile on her face when he turned to look at her. His scowl immediately morphed into an expression of dismay, noting the disconcertion on his wife's face. His jaw tightened as he dropped the apple on the marble counter and moved towards Lily, wrapping his arms around and feeling hers wrap around him seconds later, her face resting on his chest.

He stroked her hair and she listlessly stared at nothingness.

"Lil, it'll be alright." He felt himself smile, "Sirius comes up with some really reckless, insane ideas…but then he also thinks up brilliant, genius ones like this one. If there's anyone we can trust, it's Sirius. And if he thinks it should be Peter, then we should rely on his judgment."

With his hands on her cheeks, he bowed a little and speaking in an undertone, he said, "Padfoot would never have suggested this unless he was sure of it. Lily, we'll be alright."

With one hand on his nape, she pushed herself up on her toes, smiling. She kissed him full on the lips which he enthusiastically and with a similar smile, returned. It was short, chaste.

Pulling back, James's smile grew and so did hers

* * *

Death

On October 31st, 1981, Harry grinned up at his father who sported an identical if not more delighted smile.

Lily's grin stretched from one ear to the other as she hungrily watched her baby boy stand with the help of the leg of the sofa, clad in the most ridiculous romper James had insisted on buying. Broomsticks and quaffles repeated in a pattern on the fabric and as much as Lily hated it, Harry loved it.

"Lily, are you watching?" James roared with laughter as Harry attempted to shuffle towards him but fell headlong. The former Quidditch Captain bent down and swooped up his son, elevating him high into the air while thoroughly and immensely enjoying Harry's fresh peals of elated laughter.

The sound was magical.

"You little prodigy. You're going to be a much better player than I could ever be," he beamed at Harry. Lily took a picture before setting the camera down on the table beside her. She entered the living room and jogged to her husband and son.

With one hand resting on Harry's head, she kissed him on the cheek.

"I really should prepare his bottle," said she, resting her head on James's shoulder. She took one last fleeting glimpse at James and Harry before spinning on her heel and walking to the kitchen.

James watched her go, grinning as he sat Harry down on his lap on the sofa. Pulling out his wand, he began performing tricks for Harry. First a rapidly revolving sphere pelted Harry with water every time the child reached for it. Then, there were colorful sparks and Harry was enthralled.

"You like that, do you? Well then, you'll love this, Harry," James shifted Harry so he sat a little straighter and began releasing puffs of smoke from his wand.

Harry was elated. He tried to catch the wisps in his small fists and when they slipped right through, he tried again with more determination as James watched his attempts with content.

Lily returned, stopping momentarily at the entrance to the sitting room to watch the pair. She resumed walking. "I couldn't find that blasted bottle," she grumbled, shaking her head and pushing back her dark curtain of red hair falling over her face. "In any case, it's ready now. Hand Harry over, would you?"

James scooped the laughing child and handed him over to his mother. Dropping his wand onto the sofa, he stretched, yawning violently.

Entertaining Harry, as fun as it was, could also be taxing. It was either that or the excessive hours he slept that made him sleepier, easily tired.

There was a loud sound following a bright flash. The front door was burst open. Instinctively, James ran hurriedly in the direction of the sound.

That's when he saw him. In that moment his blood ran cold as realization dawned upon him. They had been betrayed. At the end, despite everything they had been through, despite how loyal they had been to him, Peter hadn't returned the same trust.

But this wasn't the time. There wasn't time to think about what Peter had done. He had to do something. He had to keep Lily and Harry safe, no matter what.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James roared as loudly as he could. And he hoped to Merlin she would manage an escape. Right now, he needed to give her time. He needed to allow the bare seconds that might save his wife and son's lives.

Just then his hand felt empty. He hadn't his wand. He had left it on the sofa where he sat with Harry hardly a minute ago. He noted this as ran into the cramped hall.

In that moment, he saw the cold, ruthless grin upon Voldemort's face. In that moment he knew there would be no more for him but he had to do all he could to help Lily and Harry. And so, he faced him, wandless and vulnerable.

The last thing he would remember was the humorless laugh that pierced into him like sharp ice shards and he would remember feeling afraid – not for his own safety – and hurt, mostly betrayed, because that is how it would end.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort cast the curse and with the swift, simple movement, a green flash occurred. James stopped feeling the second the curse came in contact with his person. He dropped limply to the floor.

Lily screamed. A petrified, heart-wrenching, horrific scream. Voldemort heard the sound and began up the stairs.

Lily held Harry in her arms as she pushed boxes against the closed door. She, too, had forgotten her wand.

She was filled with despair. James was gone. She would never see him again or hear his voice or touch him again. And if she didn't move fast enough, if she didn't do something, the same fate waited for her son.

She hastily grabbed a chair and propped it up facing the door, closing it behind her.

Harry watched her with curiosity, not quite understanding her terror, though not enjoying the sound of it either.

"Harry, you'll be alright. Sweetheart, Mama won't let anything happen to you," she paused transiently to whisper to her young son as if sensing his unease.

Lily took small, slow steps as she backed away from the red door until the crib touched her back and she stopped, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She felt cold, frozen.

"Harry, we love you," she dropped a wet, hurried kiss on his temple as the tears slid down her cheeks. "Please don't ever feel as if you're not loved. Mama loves you. Daddy loves you."

Her voice hitched, remembering her husband was gone from the face of the Earth. He was gone and only a door stood between the man who killed James and them.

Another wave of horror swept through her upon hearing the boxes and chairs move. Fresh, warm tears fell out of her eyes, her lips quivering and hands shaking uncontrollably.

The door opened and Voldemort entered.

She immediately dropped Harry into the crib behind her, throwing her arms wide to shield him, to have him spared.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" there was panic in her miserable, wrenching voice. Above all, there was desperation which rang out clearly, most prominently.

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now!" the elder wizard raised his wand portentously.

The terror, the horror, the misery was being numbed. Feeling numb was no better.

She pleaded again, hoping to whatever higher power that listened to possibly grant her wish, "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead…"

Tears continued down her soaked face and a strangled cry seemed to struggle inside her. She gulped it down, begging dreadfully.

"This is my last warning…" Voldemort was growing impatient. His knuckles grew whiter around his wand and a growl seemed on the verge of erupting.

There was an incessant ache in her chest. It felt to be spreading all over her body. She begged urgently, "Not Harry!" she cried, "Please…have mercy…have mercy…Not Harry! Not Harry!" She wished he would relinquish his wand. She wished he would listen to her, show mercy in an uncommon, utterly rare moment of kindness. "Please…I'll do anything…" she gasped out.

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" Voldemort rumbled, reaching the end of his line of patience.

There really was no use in letting her live. It was better to finish off the entire family.

She stared down the end of his wand. There was a bright flash and she fell to the ground, much like James had. She lay at the foot of the crib where Harry stood with the support of the bars. Clutching them tightly, he looked up into the intruder's face.

He didn't understand but he was curious. He expected this to be another one of his father's tricks, waiting for the hood to drop, revealing his father's cheery, proud grin. At the same time, his mother would push herself off the floor and join in on his father's thrilled laughter.

But it wasn't so. He didn't see either of his parents. Instead, Harry, like his mother, stared down the end of a wand and the stranger that was clearly neither of his parents. He began to cry, still holding the bars of his crib.

Voldemort readied himself to extinguish this last danger, disgusted with the child's cries. He felt pleasure in knowing that with this child, gone would be the prophecy and the last remaining threat to him would be eliminated.

His lips curled and he spoke, "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a bright flash of green light and then there was nothing for him. There was an earsplitting, unpleasant cry. Harry wailed echoed in to the night but the intruder no longer stood in front of him. Nothing, in fact, stood in front of him.

He stood alone in the broken house, the only living soul left in the edifice.


End file.
